


Watch Your Step

by sammysouffle (talesandthings)



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Blackmail, Elektra as Matt, Episode: s02e05 Kinbaku, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Matt as Elektra
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 19:04:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12260289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesandthings/pseuds/sammysouffle
Summary: Season 2 Episode 5 Rewrite. Elektra and Karen crash a party where Elektra meets a mysterious guy.





	Watch Your Step

**Author's Note:**

> A sort of rewrite of the college flashback scene from Kinbaku, but with Elektra as Matt, Matt as Elektra. 
> 
> Also, according to this fic, Karen and Elektra went to college together. But instead of having them crash the party for food, I wanted to have them do something different.

****"I got us the gig!"

Elektra looks up from her laptop when she hears her roommate burst through the door. "How did you manage that?" She suspiciously asks, when she finds Karen giving her a broad, self-satisfied smile.   
"Well, a little cleavage goes a long way,” Karen winks before gracefully falling down on Elektra’s bed, narrowly avoiding her feet.

“Are you sure about this?” Elektra knows it’s a ridiculous question. Karen is nothing if not, determined. 

Karen throws her an unamused look, making Elektra put her laptop aside, and throw her hands up in surrender. “Hey, I am just checking. Nothing would give me more pleasure than to gather dirt on Leopold. But are you sure you’re okay with getting expelled if this doesn’t work, darling?.”

Karen sits up on the bed and crosses her legs under her. Her round-framed glasses slip down her nose, but she pushes them back up with her index finger. She definitely wasn’t kidding. The low cut v neck of her maroon blouse does show a good amount of cleavage. Elektra averts her eyes, trying hard not to stare.

“It’s the only way to help Foggy,” Karen claims. “Besides, if we do get expelled then you and I can join Foggy in our family butcher business.”

Elektra turns up her nose, and when she looks over at her best friend again, she finds her smirking. “Well, isn’t that just wonderful. I am sure we all will be very happy covered in cow blood and guts,” she replies sarcastically. “Anyway, what’s the plan?”

“Well, Leopoop-”

“Mature,” Elektra scoffs.

Karen rolls her eyes at her in return. “Okay, fine. I got into Leopold’s computer earlier today, and I can confirm that he’s going to be at the hotel tonight.”

“What about his-”

“Side chick?” Karen suggests, as her lips twitch into another smirk.

Elektra chuckles, shaking her head. “Hardly. If anything, he’s Mrs. Carlton’s “side chick”. How he got a woman of her caliber, who has a good looking husband nonetheless, to have an affair with him is beyond me.”

“Magic penis. That’s the only plausible explanation,” says Karen, giggling behind her hand. “Right, sorry,” she quickly adds and rolls her shoulders back when Elektra gives her a fake unamused look. “Anyway, once Mrs. Carlton has done playing the gracious host, she will slip away with Leopold. Leopold will probably book a room under his name. We just need to find what it is and place a few cameras there. That's it.” The mischievous grin that appears on Karen's face is a bit disconcerting. “After that, we make Leopold our bitch. We get him to admit that framed Foggy and got him expelled because he’s a homophobic jackass.”  

“As much as I love your devious mind, my dear,” Elektra says as she gets out of her bed. “I could have gotten us into this party without a problem. At least that way, we wouldn’t have to serve drinks to pompous assholes.”

“This is much more inconspicuous. I mean, as guests all eyes would be on us. But who pays attention to servers? No one, that’s who.”

“Oh please,” Elektra huffs. “You just wanted to go undercover.”

“Okay, fine, maybe I wanted to go undercover. There is nothing wrong with that,” Karen replies sheepishly. She grabs onto Elektra’s pillow and lies down on her stomach.

Elektra crosses her arms over her chest when she finds her rubbing her face against the pillow. “Could you please not rub your face into my pillow and purr like a horny cat?”

“Not my fault,” says Karen, her voice muffled by the pillow. “Your pillows are so soft.”

Elektra rolls her eyes at the other woman again, before taking off her sweats, and Columbia University t-shirt, and throwing them into the hamper. They’ve been friends long enough, that Elektra has gotten used to changing around Karen. “I’m going to take a shower now. What time do we have to be there?”

Karen turns her head towards Elektra, just as Elektra’s done wrapping a towel around herself. “At 8,” she replies, sounding distracted. But then she clears her throat and turns to lie down on her back.  “Elektra, you do know how to serve, right?”

“I’m sure it’s not rocket science, darling,” Elektra distractedly throws over her shoulder as she heads out the door.

***

“This is worse than rocket science,” Elektra says through gritted teeth as she stares at the flipped over lobster roll tray on the ground.

“I thought you said the two of you were skilled servers!”

Elektra hears their 30-something “supervisor” exclaim. She looks up to find him almost red in the face, pointing a finger in Karen’s face. A rush of anger runs through Elektra’s whole body, and she tightens her fists by her side, ready to intervene when Karen decides to use a different technique to defuse the situation.

“I’m sorry, Derek,” she says, lowering her voice, and biting down on her lips. Elektra relaxes and takes a step back. She watches in amusement, as Karen trails her finger down Derek’s face. “It’s just been such a long week.” The way she manages to keep her voice both innocent yet sexy at the same time, makes Elektra’s heart skip. Her body suddenly feels warm all over, and Elektra blames it on the bright lights in the kitchen, and the long-sleeved shirt, and black pants they’re being forced to wear.

***

In the end, Karen manages to keep Derek from firing them. Elektra somehow ends up in charge of the drinks, which might seem like a horrible idea, in theory, however, they have plenty of champagne to go around, it’s the food they might fall short on. So if Elektra dropped a few glasses here and there, at least, Derek won’t lose his sanity.

Karen was right about one thing. This server uniform makes them practically invisible to the guests. Professor Leopold arrived at the hotel 30 minutes ago, and Elektra has served him drink twice, but the man hasn’t even thrown her a glance. She even happens to be his favorite student! But just because the good old professor doesn’t see her, that doesn’t mean, she doesn’t see him. Elektra’s caught Leopold sneaking a glance towards Mrs. Carlton when he thinks no one is looking. The 48-year-old is dressed in a shimmery gold dress, that puts emphasis on all the right places. Elektra almost threw up in her mouth when she found Leopold practically undressing her with his eyes a few minutes ago.

Just as Elektra’s done serving the last of her drinks, and is about to return to the kitchen with her empty tray, she catches something or rather someone out of the corner of her eye that makes. She stops in her tracks and slowly turns around. The party is pretty crowded but she manages to look over the guests, and find who she was looking for. A man, who’s about her age, is seated at the empty bar on the other side of the room. He’s dressed in a black suit like everyone else. She can only see the side of his face, but there’s something about him that draws her towards him. Elektra weaves through the crowd, bumping into angry, arrogant assholes as she makes her way to the bar. Her breath catches in her throat when she gets close enough. Up close he’s even more beautiful. Elektra takes another step towards him, but suddenly finds her path blocked by two tall, bulky men dressed in black suits. Bodyguards. Elektra could easily take them down without any effort, but Karen won’t forgive her if she caused a scene right now and ruined their plan. So instead, Elektra, offers the two men her best fake smile.

“You can’t go in there,” says one of the men in a deep voice. His intimidation act almost makes Elektra want to roll her eyes.

“Oh,” Elektra says, making herself sound innocent. She even goes as far as to bat her eyelashes at the two fellas. “I just wanted to see if the gentleman over there needed anything.”

“He doesn’t,” says the other bodyguard. “Now leave.”

Elektra throws another glance towards the man at the bar, who is busy nursing an empty beer bottle, before turning around to leave.

“It’s fine. Let her in.”

Elektra's heart skips a beat when she hears his voice. The two men step aside, letting her through, and she swishes her hips as she takes careful steps towards the man at the bar. Beyond the handsome face, there is something about him. Something that intrigues Elektra.

“Can I get you something, sir?” She asks, cocking her hip against the bar. She’s standing close enough that she can smell his cologne, which has an almost intoxicating smell.

The man throws his head back and laughs. It’s a nice sound. “Would it be too cheesy, if I said your number?”

The dark glasses over his eyes and the cane that sits on the counter in front of him tells her he’s blind, but when he turns his head towards her, it almost feels as if he’s looking right at her.

Elektra leans in close to the man’s ear. She smirks when she hears a stutter in his heartbeat. “I would be sorely disappointed if you did because I was under the impression that you were different.” She pauses, and licks her lips before adding, “Also, I might just beat you up with my serving tray.”

When she moves away, the man sticks his bottom lip out, and nods. “Fair enough.”

Elektra lets out an amused chuckle and looks around at the man’s hulking bodyguards again, who have their backs to them. “You must be important,” she notes.

“And you’re pretending to be a server.”

His retort puts Elektra off her game for a second, and she immediately moves away from the bar. “Excuse me?”

“Your poise, the way you talk,” the man says, tipping the beer bottle back and forth in front of him. “Those Gucci flats, and of course,” he stops and leans over to take a whiff of her neck, “Chanel No. 5 perfume.”

Elektra’s flirty side suddenly disappears. She becomes more alert and keeps the distance between herself and the man. “You’re observant,” she notes with an edge in her voice.

“No, just curious,” the man replies, keeping his voice low, almost sultry. “So why are you working as a server? Planning a heist, are we?” He continues to ask. “Can I join?”

Elektra huffs and climbs onto the stool behind her. She crosses her legs, and carefully assesses the man. “I’m here to help a friend.”

“Ahhh….” The man trails off. “Let me guess, one of these rich douchebags break their heart, and now you’re here to take revenge.”

“Need I remind you that you’re one of these rich douchebags?”

“Hardly,” the man claims, smirking at her.  

“Well, your Brioni Vanquish aka James Bond suit over here says otherwise,” Elektra reminds him, gently trailing her fingers along the soft sleeve of his jacket. He leans up close to his ear, and whispers, “I’d say you’re one of them.”

Just as she’s about to move away, the man grabs her hand and keeps it on the counter, with his callused fingers on top of hers. “Let’s get out of here.”

Elektra huffs out a laugh in return. “We’ve only just met,” she reminds him. “Besides, I have a job to do.”

“The heist slash revenge plot?”

“Something like that,” Elektra replies. She leans in close to his ear again and lets her breath fill his ears. Goosebumps rise on the back of his neck, making Elektra bite down on her bottom lip to hide her satisfied smirk. “You’re more than welcome to join me,” she continues. “If you’re good enough, I might just take you up on that offer of yours.”

The man tilts his beer bottle back and forth a few times. He looks like he’s carefully considering her offer. he abruptly gets up from his seat and uses his full height to tower over Elektra. Anyone else would find it daunting, but Elektra doesn’t even flinch, and she most definitely does not step back. She knows he’s trying to act intimidating.

“Lead the way,” he finally says and a wide grin spreads across his face. Now  _that_ scares her. Just a little.

***

Elektra passes the Professor and his…  _girlfriend_ on her way upstairs, and she immediately buries her face into the man, Matthew’s, neck. She laughs pretending to be drunk, while he holds her by her waist. Leopold doesn’t pay any attention to them. He’s lost in his own little world. Elektra stops in her tracks when she finds Karen rounding the corner. Karen ducks her head and keeps a hand over the side of her face to avoid being seen too, as Leopold passes by her. He, thankfully, doesn’t notice her either.

Elektra removes Matthew’s arm from her waist and makes her way over to her friend. “You okay?” She asks when Leopold is out of earshot.

“Yeah, I’m good. I planted the cameras in their room. We should have-” Karen stops mid-sentence, and her blue eyes suddenly widen a little. “Who the hell is he?” She asks nodding over Elektra’s shoulder.

Elektra glances behind her to find Matthew standing there with his hands wrapped around his cane, and a grim look on his face. “Uh, this is Matthew,” she introduces, pointing at him. “And Matthew, this is Karen,” she points her other hand at Karen, but then realizes that he can’t see that. “Sorry, well, Karen is my roommate and best friend.”

“Nice to meet you,” Matthew replies with an edge in his voice.

Elektra turns to her friend to find her carefully assessing Matthew. Her eyes are narrow, and her arms are crossed across her chest. She does not look amused.

“Elektra told me what the two of you are trying to do, and also about your brother-” The way Matthew says brother, it seems to throw Karen off, and she immediately unwinds her arms. “I’m sorry to hear what happened to him.”

Elektra looks over at Matthew again to find him standing there with a small smirk on his lips. It’s a bit disconcerting. He almost looks like he knows something, they don’t.

“He was just expelled,” Karen replies defensively.

“Of course, Karen. That’s what I meant,” Matthew throws back, and offers her a faux smile. “Although, I do think it will save the two of you a lot of time if we just beat up your professor, and compelled him to the tell the truth. I can make it happen. Would barely take me 10 minutes.”

“Are you serious?” Karen huffs. She throws Elektra an incredulous look. “Is he serious? He’s trying to get us expelled and imprisoned.”

“And you don’t think that would happen if he finds out that you’re trying to blackmail him?”

Karen scoffs at him, before grabbing Elektra’s arm. “Can I talk to you for a second?” She doesn’t give Elektra a chance to reply before pulling her aside. “Where did you find this guy? And more importantly, why would you tell him about our plan?!” She demands, whisper-yelling at her.

“He just wanted to help,” Elektra replies, tossing a glance at Matthew.

“Wanted to help, my ass!” Karen says sarcastically. “You don’t exactly show the best of judgment when beautiful men or women are involved.”

“That’s not true!”

“Yes, it is,” Karen replies, leaving no room for argument. “Just so you know, that guy is in the mob.”

“What?” Elektra demands.

“Look at him. The way he looks, the way he talks. He’s so sinister. He’s definitely in the mob.”


End file.
